The Ninja and the Clone
by jonty2600
Summary: Abducted from his home as an infant, Naruto is raised by Dr. Sarah Kinney. When Sarah and her daughter, Laura, escape the facility he was raised, it is up to Naruto to ensure their safety, no matter the cost.
1. Prologue

**October 20** **th** **1998,**

 **Genso no Archipelago,**

 **216 square miles off the coast of Okinawa**.

* * *

Kayoko Hiyama was nervous; she tensed as she observed the intimidating figure depart the area, he had spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. Kayoko herself was less intimidating when compared to her adversary; short and petite, Kayoko had light skin and brown eyes. Her hair was black, with several strands of hair hanging between her eyes.

"Kayoko, I trust your mission was a success." A sonorous voice assumed.

Kayoko brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before activating her earpiece.

"Of course, the infant's caretaker has just retired to his living quarters, aside from him there has been no other shinobi watching over the boy." Kayoko replied.

"We just need to wait for the ambassador to return. Once he enters our territory the child will no longer be our responsibility." The voice informed.

Kayoko gazed skyward; taking note of the position of the moon, she determined the time.

"Midnight." Kayoko muttered to herself. She took to the trees, leaving no evidence of the abduction behind.

* * *

( **Twenty-four hours later** )

Kayoko, relieved to arrive at the East Coast in good health, smirked as she noticed the foreign encampment situated on the beach. The early portion of her exodus had been tense as she expected an armed pursuit. Kayoko approached the encampment, alerting the sentries whom were guarding the area. As soon as she was spotted, an individual, dressed in a black suit, fedora and a leather trench coat approached Kayoko.

"Ambassador Smith." Kayoko muttered as she bowed.

The Ambassador stared at the agent, his eyes narrowed as his thoughts turned to the infant.

"I assume you have the jinchuuriki." Smith asked.

Kayoko nodded as she opened her shoulder bag and withdrew the child. The infant boy was wrapped in swaddling clothes; he had blonde, spiky hair, blue eyes and a round face. The child's trademark characteristic were three whisker markings on his cheeks.

"Inform your government that it was a pleasure doing business with them, expect a large sum of money to be invested into their ventures". Ambassador Smith proclaimed.

Kayoko nodded, her face remained emotionless as the contingency of foreign servicemen began to dismantle the encampment. As the group transferred their belongings to their helicopters, the Ambassador turned to Kayoko.

"This is a turning point for our countries, with the Japanese government's willingness to exile one of their own, the United States are obliged to compensate the loss of such an important citizen. What's the child's name?" The Ambassador asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kayoko stated, she felt her body tremble as she said his name.

The Ambassador nodded as he seized Naruto from Kayoko's hold; he turned away from Kayoko, boarding the helicopter whilst Naruto squirmed in his arms. The helicopter slowly elevated, exiting the region whilst the young woman looked on.

* * *

( **One week later** )

"Is that him?" The woman asked pointing towards the baby cradled in Smith's arms, wordlessly, he handed him over.

The woman gasped when she saw Naruto's face for the first time, as soon as she noticed his whiskers, she knew he was the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails.

"I hope your organisation transforms him into a formidable soldier." Smith stated as he signed the necessary documents for the Fosterage.

"With our training and technology, this child will be the most fearsome warrior alive." the woman stated.

Ambassador Smith nodded, he was sure this organisation could produce a soldier capable of commanding an armed force.

"The documents are signed, I'll leave him in your care Dr. Kinney." Smith informed.

Dr. Kinney nodded as she collected the documents; as she exited the governmental facility, Naruto began to squirm against her chest.

"Naruto, you will be an honourable and awe-inspiring warrior." Dr. Kinney whispered as she rested Naruto above her emerging baby bump.


	2. Chapter 1

( **14 years later** )

"Is X-23 still in her quarters?" Dr. Rice asked.

"Yes, sir." an assistant replied.

"Send in Naruto to see how she reacts to the mongrel" Dr. Rice ordered.

Rice turned to watch the monitors as the door leading into X-23's living quarters opened. A teenaged boy, garbed in black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards, gloves, ninja sandals with spikes, three ninja pouches on his back-waist and a sword strapped to his back entered the ominous room.

"What are you doing now?" asked an annoyed Dr. Kinney as she entered the room.

"I want to test our weapon against someone we know can defend himself. Since he was brought here Naruto has lived and trained in this facility with no access to other people except for his instructors and staff members. I want to see how the mongrel will stack up against the clone." Rice said gleefully.

"Don't be sadistic, how will he defend against her claws?" Dr. Kinney asked, outraged.

Rice ignored Dr. Kinney; his eyes were glued to the monitor as Naruto finally came into contact with X-23. X-23 was circling her target; Naruto dodged left before X-23 landed where he had been. He stared at her with slitted red eyes. He snarled at her with his enlarged canines, unsheathing his sword as she got into her fighting stance. She released her claws and attacked him.

To her surprise, Naruto blocked X-23's claw with his blade; he elbowed her face, startling her. They backed away and began circling each other. Suddenly, Naruto stopped; he stared at X-23 before glancing at the camera in the corner of the room.

"What is happening? I want to know why he stopped!" Rice yelled.

Naruto suddenly launched his sword at the camera, disabling Rice's monitor in the process.

"What is he doing, Get a squad with tranquilizers in there and knock them both out!" Screamed Rice.

As soon as the squad entered the room, they could see that Naruto was cornering X-23. What surprised them was that he seemed to be utilising her own moves against her; instead of just randomly slashing with his sword, Naruto replicated every movement X-23 enacted. He successfully pinned her to the wall of her room when he was suddenly hit by a dart that was soon followed by two more. He fell back and released X-23; she tried to kill him until she too was tranquilized by the guards.

* * *

( **1 year later** )

Dr. Rice realized what had happened, Kinney had unleashed X-23 on the facility, all members of staff were dead and her instructors were nowhere to be found. His mind was made, he was going to send his mongrel to apprehend the clone, maybe then he could get his revenge on Weapon-X. Rice turned to Naruto, his eyes narrowed as he glared at his agent. Naruto looked troubled; ever since his first battle with X-23, the duo had trained and slept together, they were inseparable.

"Your codename for this retrieval mission is Saxon, Kinney analysed a gene sample taken during your annual health check. She discovered that although you are of Japanese descent, you are also the descendant of an individual named William Adams, the first Englishman to travel to Japan and the first known Western Samurai, this explains why you have blonde hair and blue eyes." Rice informed.

Naruto nodded, his face remained emotionless as he processed this information. Suddenly, the door to Rice's office opened; a blonde man, wearing black aviator glasses, a brown leather trench coat and a glove over his right hand entered the room.

"Good morning Dr. Rice." The Individual said.

Rice nodded his head in greeting and turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto this is Donald Pierce, he is the leader of an organisation called the Reavers, he has agreed to help you locate and apprehend Kinney and X-23." Rice said as he introduced Donald.

Donald approached Naruto and grabbed his hand; Naruto grit his teeth as Donald's gloved hand squeezed his hand.

"Nice to meet you Saxon" Donald muttered with a smirk.


End file.
